In general, wireless communication systems have been developed to provide voice services allowing for a user's mobility. The wireless communication systems have been growing to encompass data services as well as voice services, and they have considerably advanced to provide high speed data services over recent years. However, the current wireless communication systems have limitations, such as a lack of resources, and insufficiency of high speed data services, so more advanced wireless communication systems are in demand.
In order to meet such demands, the 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) has standardized technology of the wireless communication system, based on various radio access networks (RAN) such as Evolved-Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (UNITS) Terrestrial Radio Access Network (E-UTRAN)/UTRAN/Global System for Mobile Communications (GSM) Edge RAN (GERAN).
A 3GPP standard-based communication system may support various kinds of services and devices. For example, the 3GPP standard-based communication system may support communication devices related to the Internet of Things (IoT), in which people are not, or are seldom involved, as well as typical communication devices, such as smart phones directly used by people. In addition, the 3GPP standard-based communication system may provide a device management service, and a communication service, by which specific information is transmitted to or received from devices, as well as voice services and multimedia services.
In the case of a multitude of devices that use the Internet of Things, short message service (SMS) messages and data, which are exchanged between the devices using the IoT, may increase. In this case, other services for the device may deteriorate due to the transaction of the messages.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.